


Leave Your Lover

by lastweekon



Series: Stories about Songs [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak brings his latest special friend along to guy's night and Nick is having trouble holding back his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my Stories about Songs series where I write stories based on song lyrics that I love and can't get out of my mind. This one is based on Sam Smith's "Leave Your Lover". I am obsessed with this song. Feel free to listen to it while you read. Lyrics below!
> 
> I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold  
> What use is money, when you need someone to hold?  
> Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road  
> Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold
> 
> You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,  
> Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name
> 
> Pack up and leave everything,  
> Don't you see what I can bring  
> Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
> Set my midnight sorrow free,  
> I will give you all of me  
> Just leave your lover, leave him for me.  
> Leave your lover, leave him for me.
> 
> We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old  
> Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,  
> But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone,  
> Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow
> 
> You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
> Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name
> 
> Pack up and leave everything,  
> Don't you see what I can bring  
> Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
> Set my midnight sorrow free,  
> I will give you all of me  
> Just leave your lover, leave him for me  
> Leave your lover, leave him for me.  
> Leave your lover, leave him for me.

Nick clinked his shot glass with Aaron’s, knocking it back and sending the dark liquid down his throat. It singed a path to his stomach and his body warmed as the alcohol coursed through his veins.   
“Ok man, that’s the last one.” Nick implored.   
“We’ll see, man. We’ll see.” Aaron laughed.  
“I mean it. I’m already feeling it and Zak’s not even here yet.” Nick said, trying not to look at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.   
“Yeah, where the hell is this dude?” Aaron asked. “He was supposed to meet us an hour ago.”   
Nick shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn’t care less. But the truth was, he was pretty sure he knew where Zak was. The same place he’d been spending the majority of his time the past couple of weeks. With his newest conquest. Nick couldn’t remember this one’s name. He tried his best not to learn them and not to keep track of all the people that Zak dated instead of him. Besides, these girls never lasted. After a few weeks, Zak eventually got bored and distant and stopped returning their texts. Nick actually felt a little bad for them sometimes. But that didn’t make the experience any less painful to watch.   
“Should I text him?” Aaron asked, breaking Nick from his dark thoughts.   
“I don’t know, man. He’s probably with _Becky_.” The generic name he used for whatever girl Zak was currently spending time with.   
“She’s got a _name_ , dude.” Aaron scolded.   
“Oh yeah? What is it?” Nick challenged.  
“Hell if I know!” Aaron said with a laugh. Nick joined in, laughing too. Sometimes it was the only way to get through one of Zak’s ‘relationships’ in one piece. He raised his beer to his lips, taking a long drink as he tried to focus on anything else.   
“Well, speak of the devil…” Aaron said loudly, gesturing toward Zak as he approached.   
“I know I’m late. Sorry guys…” Zak said apologetically.   
Nick took one look at Zak smiling in his fitted black shirt and matching hat, already forgiving him. That was the thing about Zak, he was impossible to stay mad at. Especially when Nick had had so much to drink.   
“Me and Natalie were shopping and we lost track of time, so I just brought her with me. Hope you don’t mind.” Zak said, gesturing to a pretty lady near the end of the bar.   
Nick’s face fell as he looked at her. This was supposed to be guys only and now he was going to have to watch this woman’s hands all over Zak all night.   
“I would have dropped her off at home, but she lives way across town…” Zak said, probably sensing the tension in Nick’s face.  
“It’s fine, man.” Aaron said nonchalantly. “It’ll be nice to officially meet her.”   
Nick could feel Zak looking at him expectantly. The tipsy part of him wanted to stay silent, but really, what good would that do? She was already here and it’s not like Zak could send her home in a cab. Even though Nick would gladly pay the cab fare...   
“Yeah, it’s cool.” Nick managed.   
Zak gave a thankful smile, gesturing Natalie to join them. She must have been waiting to make sure they didn’t mind her joining them. Nick might have found it sweet if he didn’t find her so damn annoying.   
“Guys, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is-”  
“Nick and Aaron. I know. I love the show!” Natalie said excitedly, reaching out to shake Nick’s hand.   
“Becky, was it?” Nick snarked. Aaron snorted beer through his nose, trying his best to play it off as a cough.   
“Natalie.” She enunciated over the music in the bar, oblivious to Nick’s sarcastic tone.   
“Nice to meet you.” he managed, shaking her hand quickly before turning in his seat to flag down a bartender.   
“What can I get you?”   
“I’m gonna need a shot.” Nick said. “Whiskey is fine. Whatever you got.”   
The bartender filled a shot glass with the warm liquid, passing it over to Nick. He knocked it back quickly, slapping some cash on the counter before turning to face the group again. He found Aaron and Zak staring at him, surprised.  
“I’m sorry,” he said cooly, “did you guys want one?” He spun in his stool again to face the bar. “Can I get four more?”  
“Oh, that’s okay. I don’t really like whiskey.” Natalie said.   
“I’ll have hers.” Nick reassured the bartender. He spun back around serving up the shots and keeping two for himself. “To friendship!” he said, holding a shot up toward the guys. “And to _always_ being _just friends_. No matter what!” Nick continued. He knew he was drunk now. He could hear it in the way his voice was starting to slur. He had said too much and he could tell by the looks on his friends faces that they were confused.   
“You’re in rare form tonight, man.” Zak said with a cautious smile. But Nick could see concern in his eyes.  
“What can I say?” Nick said, “Just enjoying life.” He raised his shot a little higher before bringing it to his lips. He swallowed the first, quickly moving on to the second.   
“So Natalie,” Aaron started after taking his shot. “What’s a sweet girl like you doing spending time with this asshole?”   
Zak chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
“You got me!” Natalie said with a good-natured laugh. She wrapped her arms around Zak’s waist comfortably. Nick cringed as Zak’s arm snaked around her shoulders. He was way too drunk to handle this right now.   
“So, how’d you two meet?” Aaron asked, thankfully carrying the conversation.   
“I was at dinner with some girlfriends and I spotted him walking past the restaurant. I’m a huge fan of the show, so I had to go out and say hello. And for some reason, who knows why, he asked for my phone number!” She beamed as she told the story and Nick thought he might throw up. Whether it was the alcohol or not, he wasn’t sure. But he choked it back, refusing to give up his buzz.   
“I asked for your number because I thought you were cute and you seemed like fun. And I was right.” Zak said in his charming but noncommittal way. He never got too into details with the girls he dated. He kept things mostly superficial, not learning much more about them than the fact that they were fun enough to spend a few weeks with. That alone might have been a comfort to Nick, if it hadn’t been for the arm that had moved to her waist and the twinkle in Zak’s eyes as he smiled at her. He liked this one. Nick felt the blood drain from his face and he really thought he might throw up.  
“Nick? You okay?” Zak asked worriedly.   
“I think that last shot might have been a bad idea.” Nick said, standing from his bar stool. He stumbled a bit as his feet hit the ground and next thing he knew, Zak was at his side to steady him. A warm hand found his back and the comforting smell of Zak’s cologne filled the space around him. A lump grew in Nick’s throat and suddenly, he worried he might cry.  
“Sit back down. Let me get you some water.” Zak said, guiding Nick toward the stool.   
“No, that’s okay.” Nick said, pulling himself from Zak’s grip. “I think I just need to grab some fresh air real quick.”   
“You want me to come with you?” Zak asked, but he was already following the younger man toward the door.   
“I’m fine, Zak! Shouldn’t you be entertaining your new _girlfriend_?” Nick couldn’t help himself, and the words dripped with venom as they left his mouth.   
“Dude, what’s wrong? Why won’t you talk to me?” Zak asked, hooking a hand in the crook of Nick’s elbow. Nick spun around to face Zak, unable to bite back his words anymore.  
“Why did you bring her, Zak? I feel like we never get to hang out anymore. And when you finally have time for me, you bring _her_.” Nick breathed heavily, absorbing the weight of his own words. He hadn’t meant to be so blunt or to sound so jealous. But he was jealous, and it tore through him in slow, painful waves.   
“I’m sorry, Nick.” Zak said earnestly. His features swam with confusion as he tried to make sense of Nick’s outburst. “I really did just wanted to hang out with you tonight. Well, you and Aaron… I know I’ve been a little distracted lately. I’m sorry, man.”   
“It’s fine.” Nick said, feeling embarrassed by his honesty and hoping that Zak didn’t read into it enough to figure out where it was coming from.   
“Why don’t I take Natalie home and we could go grab some dinner? Just the guys.” Zak offered.  
“That’s okay.” Nick said, dismissively. “You should stay and have fun. I think I’m gonna take off anyway. Those shots aren’t agreeing with me.”   
“Let me drive you.” Zak said, taking a step closer to Nick. His cologne wafting over the younger man once more. Nick breathed in the scent, allowing it to wash over him.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just grab a cab.”  
“Nick, are we okay?” Zak asked, concern flooding his eyes.   
“We’re fine.” Nick said, giving Zak a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Just forget I said anything. She’s great. I’m just having an off day.”   
“Ok, good.” Zak said with a smile. “I’ll text you tomorrow. We could do something, just us guys.”  
“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” Nick said attempting to return a convincing smile. “See ya.”   
Nick walked out into the night. The dry heat felt like a ton of bricks on his shoulders, weighing him down. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But none of that would do any good because when it was over, Zak would still be with someone else. Nick turned briefly to look back into the bar. Zak stood in the same spot where he’d left him. He looked at Nick with a sadness that the younger man didn’t understand. And for a moment, Nick thought about going back in. But then two arms snaked around Zak’s middle, hugging him tight, and Nick had to look away before he fell apart.


End file.
